Can I Keep You?
by HearingBasedOnSound
Summary: One Shot. Lots of RobStar. After fighting Slade, Robin and Starfire get stuck in a snowstorm. While Robin tries to save a hypothermic Starfire, he thinks back on all of the memories that makes him love her. Blanket fic.


**AN: **I was reading all of the one shots, and I noticed that there was only one other blanket fic. So I thought 'Eh, what the hell…' Are here we are.

Also, why do people keep writing stuff like nobody's ever seen Robin's eyes because of his mask, or something to the effect? If you watch the movies, and even the original series, there is no white cloth there; you can see his eyes perfectly. The animators just thought it would be more dramatic to hide them, I guess. Anyway, in this fic, his mask is like it is in the movies and series, not like the cartoon.

Oh, and I may have changed some of the events that had happened in the past in order to make it better.

Anyway, on with the show..

**Can I Keep You? **

"Titans, go!" yelled Robin, doing his trademark stance.

The team had been chasing Slade, who had been up in the Rocky Mountains, trying to find a mountain that had volcanic activity. His plans were to create an eruption, because he knew that once an eruption happened, no matter how many gadgets Robin had, none of them could stop rivers of lava. And even if he did, the lava would melt the snow, causing a flood, drowning many. Either way, it was a win win situation for Slade.

Slade had been putting his bomb in place when a green energy disk came hurtling towards him. Of course, Slade easily dodged the Tamaranian's attack.

"Fools… you think you can stop this plan? All I have to do is press this one little button… and the cities below are gone." Said Slade in an intimidating tone. He pulled out a small remote control and held his thumb on the button, teasing the Titans.

"We've stopped you before, and we can do it again!" yelled Robin.

"Robin… if you've _stopped_ me before, then why am I still here?" Slade said, laughing.

"Shut up! Get 'em!" Yelled the Boy Wonder, angered.

All five heroes charged Slade at the same time, Cyborg was shooting him with his beams every chance he got, while Beast Boy had turned into a Doberman and began biting Slade at his calves.

Slade only brushed off the attacks and threw Beast Boy into a rocky wall, knocking him unconscious.

Now, Starfire took Beast Boy's place and started throwing all of her green energy disks at him. Steam started surrounding Slade as Starfire's attacks occasionally hitting the snow, making a light-gray veil. Everybody waited for the air to clear before attacking again. But, when the smoky wall was gone, Slade wasn't there.

Quickly, the heroes looked around, yet they saw nothing. Then, as if he had come from thin air, Slade appeared behind Cyborg and kicked him in his temple. Cyborg spun around fell to the snow unconscious, a slight trickle of blood coming from his head where Slade had struck.

"Haha… That's 2 down, and 3 to go. And I haven't even broken a sweat." Said Slade.

Robin then pulled out his bow and ran at Slade. Making it grow, Robin blocked Slade's attacks, and got in a few himself. Before he knew it, Robin had the upper hand! Slade was actually stumbling back, trying to block Robin's attacks.

Then, as if on cue, Starfire threw an energy disk behind Slade's feet, making a hole in the snow. And, of course, Slade stepped into it, and tripped. Robin had him cornered now, Slade on his back, Robin with his bow at Slade's throat.

Robin grinned at that sight._ I beat him! For once I beat him!_

But, Robin's thoughts were cut short when he heard a small beeping sound. He refocused his eyes to see that one of Slade's eyes was blinking a faint red color.

"It's fake! It's not the real Slade! It's a bomb!" yelled Robin, turning around and running toward Starfire, who was not far from him.

He grabbed her hand and ran away from the pseudo Slade. Then, it happened. Robin and Starfire felt a giant push against their backs. They were launched into the air as the pressure from the bomb going off behind them was to great for gravity and lifted them off the ground, throwing them.

The last thing Robin could hear was Raven's cry of "Zinthos!" before he landed on the ground and faded into unconsciousness.

…

_"It is just that I do not wish to ever become a burden…" said the Tamaranian girl sadly. _

_"What? How could you think that? You'll never be a burden… Nobody could take your place." Said Robin, trying to comfort her after her ordeal with Blackfire. _

_Robin then gently put his hand on hers, making her blush slightly. _

_"Thank you, friend Robin. Let us not worry about her anymore! Come! Let us go back into the Tower for the night of movies with our fellow teammates!" Said Starfire, getting up. _

…

Robin awoke from his dream. Well, memory. He looked around and the smile that was on his face was wiped clean as he saw his surroundings and remembered the earlier events.

Robin quickly looked around for traces of his friends. Neither Raven, Beast Boy, nor Cyborg were anywhere around him. He began getting worried that he was all alone, that is until he saw Starfire's sleeping body beside his.

"Well, at least I'm not alone," sighed Robin. He had to start thinking of ways to get back in touch with his friends. He sat back down next to Starfire, and when he did, he started looking at her face.

_She's beautiful…_Thought Robin. He put his hand up to her face to brush the hair away from her eyes when he noticed that her face was ice cold.

_Oh no! She's getting hypothermia! I've got to get her warm! _

Robin looked around and he finally saw a small cave not far off. It was his best bet at building a fire. The winds had begun to pick up.

Robin reached over to Starfire and picked her up bridal style.

_Heh... maybe someday…_ Robin shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of that now. It was true though, that he had grown to be very much attracted to this Tamaranian princess, but right now he had to focus on getting her warm.

He ran as fast as he could towards the small cave. It was just enough to fit 2 people comfortably and a fire. Robin set her at the back of the cave, fully protected from the wind.

Starfire was still shivering, though.

_Ah! Ah! What to do? _Thought Robin rapidly.

_My cape! I can use my cape as a blanket! _Robin took off his cape and shook it off, making sure there was no snow left on it. Surprisingly, the inner lining of the cape had barely gotten wet.

He pulled his cape over her sleeping figure. She had knees pulled to her chest, unconsciously seeking warmth. This made it easier for Robin, though, because now his cape would cover all of her.

Robin began to look around, searching for something to make a fire with. Due to the size of the cave, and also that it was winter time, there were only a few handfuls of dead leaves on the ground. Robin didn't care, any fire was a good one. He bundled all of them together and placed a small explosive in there. Luckily, the explosive only lit the leaves on fire, instead of hurting them.

In a few seconds, the fire was going good. Starfire already seemed to be warming up a little. He looked at her sleeping face and he couldn't help but smile.

_God she's so beautiful…_

Lying there in his cape, Starfire reminded Robin of the time where he had been away to train, and when he came back, he caught the team wearing his extra suits.

…

_"Hey guys! I'm back!" said Robin, entering the common room. _

_Of course, Starfire was the first eager to be the first to great him. _

_"Welcome home friend Robin!" Starfire yelled as she accidentally tackled Robin when rushing to give him a hug. _

_Robin looked up into her pretty face, and her eyes that seems to smile. He blushed a little, but not for long because he was too busy laughing as he had just noticed what she was wearing. _

…

Robin smiled at the memory. _If only she knew what she did to me… _

_When was it that I started to like her more than a friend? When was it that I started to notice her eyes? Her hair? When was it that I fell in love with this crazy girl…?_ _I think it may have been that night that I had to go to that dance… _

…

_"One more dance couldn't hurt." Robin said. _

_He could see the shine in Starfire's eyes when he had agreed to dance with her. Robin slowly placed his hands on her waist, and she reciprocated by placing hers on his neck. The two started to sway back and forth, and once Starfired gathered up enough courage, she rested her head on Robin's chest, bringing herself closer than before. _

_Robin then placed his head on hers, and he could feel Starfire smile beneath him. _

…

"Yeah… that's when." Robin said quietly to himself.

He looked at Starfire again. Her condition had improved greatly. She was no longer shivering, and she had gotten some of the color back to her face.

In fact, she was only sleeping now.

_She's all right… thank you…_ Thought Robin, noticing that she was only asleep because she had rolled over and yawned.

_Even her _yawn_ is cute… _Thought Robin again.

Its funny how just a yawn could remind him of something, but it did.

…

_Robin and Starfire were sitting atop a large Ferris wheel. Yawning, Starfire leaned into Robin, making him slightly blush. They looked out onto the sky and watched as fireworks exploded over head. _

_"It is beautiful, is it not, Robin?" _

_"It is." Replied Robin, staring more at Starfire than he was the fireworks. _

_Robin put his arm around Starfire's shoulders, and secretly wished that this moment would never end. _

_… _

Obviously, it did.

_I love her so much… I just wish she'd feel the same for me… _

Robin leaned into Starfire's sleeping body. His face was next to hers, his cheek barely brushing hers. And quietly, her whispered 5 heartfelt words in to her ear:

"Star… Can I keep you?"

Robin then kissed her on her cheek lightly. But, of course, she made no acknowledgement of his question or his action.

Just as he got back into his original sitting position, he saw a hooded figure walking around outside the cave.

"Raven! Raven!" yelled Robin, trying to get the young girl's attention.

The hooded figure turned around and yelled something to somebody behind her. She then rushed toward to cave.

"Robin! Starfire! Are you okay?" asked Raven when she got to their shelter.

"I think I'm fine. But Star's really really cold. She should be alright, though."

"Okay… Cyborg and Beast Boy should be here in just a second. I used my powers to make a wall so the explosion's force didn't hit any of the ice facing the town. And lucky for us, there was no eruption."

"Good… good." That was all Robin could say before he blacked out.

…

A few hours later, back at Titan Tower, Robin awoke in his room, much warmer than before. He just wanted to pull more blankets over him and wrap up as tight as he could. But, then he remembered Starfire.

"Star!" Robin yelled as he rushed out of his room and down the hallway towards hers.

Robin knocked on her door, but there was no answer.

Luckily, Beast Boy just happened to be heading towards his own room. "Star's on the roof, man."

"Oh, thanks." Replied Robin before rushing off towards the roof.

When he got there, he saw Starfire sitting on the edge, looking at the sunset.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Robin.

"Oh of course! I always enjoy your company, Robin!" said the cheerful girl.

Robin sat down, and for a while, he didn't say anything. He just stared that the sunset.

"Robin?… May I ask you something?"

"Of course, Star. What is it?" replied Robin.

"What is it that you are thinking about?" the girl slightly leaned her head sideways, in a curious manner that, to Robin, only made her more cute.

"I was thinking about how we first met, actually." Robin said with slight laugh.

"Yes, I remember that day very well."

…

_Robin was stunned. He couldn't believe the sight before him. This girl had to be an angel. She came from the heavens, and she was the prettiest girl Robin had ever seen._

_But, when she spoke, Robin was disheartened to learn that she didn't speak any English. Just some weird language. His head hung slightly lower than usual at this realization._

_But, before he knew it, the girl had her lips on his in a kiss. It wasn't passionate, or anything. Believe it or not, neither of them had ever been kissed before, so it came as a shock to both of them. _

_The girl pulled away and tried to say something. "H- Hello, friend. My name is Koriand'r. But you may call me Starfire." _

_The words were new to her. She had just learned the entire English language by kissing this boy. Why that worked, she didn't know. She just knew it did._

_…_

The two gently laughed at the memory.

"Star, you're amazing." Robin said, not meaning to be serious, but still heartfelt.

"Thank you friend Robin. You too, are amazing."

Silence passed for a moment or two before Starfire asked another question.

"Robin? May I tell you something?"

"Of course, Star. You should know that you can tell me anything."

"Well, it is just that when we were in the cave, I had a dream. You had leaned over me and whispered something in my ear. I remember feeling like I have never felt before. I cannot remember what that 'Dream Robin' told me, but—."

Before she could finish her sentence, Robin gently tipped her head sideways, facing him, and put his forehead touching hers. He hoped that that "feeling that she never felt before" was a good thing. His pale blue eyes stared into her deep green ones. That made her stop speaking, she was too surprised at his actions to say anything.

"Star… Can I keep you?"

Hearing those words, Starfire's eyes began to water, and her bottom lip began to quiver.

Robin then gently pressed his lips to hers, this time savoring in the moment. Starfire responded by lacing her fingers through his, and kissing him back.

When they finally pulled away for air, Starfire whispered something Robin would _definitely_ remember.

"Yes."

**AN: **Please REVIEW! Oh, and about the kiss when Robin and Starfire first met, she really DID kiss Robin to learn English. Its in the comics, but not the show.


End file.
